In recent years, with the development of science and technology, especially the rapid development of mobile communication technology, more and more mobile electronic devices appear in people's daily life. For example, smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, and multi-function media players have become indispensable to people's daily necessities. Moreover, a voice playback device is an essential component in the mobile electronic devices. Voice quality directly affects experience of users when using the mobile electronic devices.
For a miniature sounder as a voice playback device, its structural design directly affects the voice quality. A miniature sounder in the related art includes a voice diaphragm and a voice coil which drives the voice diaphragm to vibrate and generate a sound. Because the voice coil is only glued to the voice diaphragm and lacks effective support, the voice coil is prone to swing during the vibration process and affect the sound quality.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel miniature sounder, so as to solve the above-mentioned technical problem.